Sheik and the evil drink
by Banshi Kender
Summary: Just my veiw on a popular drink...
1. soda

Spur-of-the moment thing. sorry I haven't updated, but been sick and holidays came ..  
  
It's 11:39 pm and i just got this funny idea.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!  
  
`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheik, Link and Y.Link were sitting  
  
in the living room of the smash mansion, getting ready to watch some  
  
saturday morning cartoons.  
  
They were very seirious about watching telivison. They brought out their snacks   
  
and a checklist.   
  
Sheik began to read off items. "Cookies?" "Check" "Fruit?" "Check" "Last's night's  
  
leftovers?" "Check" "Drinks?" Link brought out some lon-lon milk "Check, check, and double   
  
check!" THey all seteled down onto the couch when Ganondorf, C. Falcon, and Mewtwo came in.  
  
Ganondorf said"What are you three doing? I can't belevie this? Where's the junk food? The  
  
soda? The fun?" Sheik looked at him and said "What's soda? Is it a game?" Mewtwo laughed   
  
and said "It's a drink. Here" a can floated in from the kitchen"have some..." Sheik took the  
  
can and cautiosly said"Alright..." He had seen Samus drink this stuff before, so he knew how  
  
to open it. He took a quick gulp, and started coughing. Link said "What did you do to him???"  
  
When Sheik stoped coughing, he looked at Ganondorf and said "What is this stuff? It's horrible!"  
  
The hand hold in the can tighted so much, the can borke. Sheik stomped into the kitchen,   
  
took all the soda, and buried it outside.  
  
When Zelda and Peach came home, the saw Sheik packing down some dirt.  
  
"Sheik," Zelda asked," What in Din's name are you doing?" He replied "Destroying an evil   
  
drink." Confused, she when inside and found out what he did.  
  
All the soda is now kept away from Sheik.  
  
``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it?  
  
Please reveiw! 


	2. choose please

Allright, people are reveiwing, asking me to continue with this. Well, I'm asking you readers   
  
to vote!Here are the choises of drinks comonly drunk by Americans!  
  
A)Soy Milk  
  
B) Beer  
  
C)Egg nog  
  
D)What ever you think is nasty  
  
I'm leaving it up to you readers! My trust is in your hands! 


	3. beer

Well, you voted and the resultes are....... 1 vote soy milk 4 votes beer 1 vote protein drink  
  
So you know what that means............Beer wins!!!! Remember, I own nothing!! This counts for the rest of this!!!!! *****~~~~~~~~~***** Like last time, Sheik was getting ready to relax. But this time it was Friday, not Saturday. He was planning on having the house all to himself , as the kids were having a sleepover in Kokiri Forest and the other adults all had plans for the eveining. Sheik smiled and leaned back in the couch, begining to doze off. Sheik loved sleeping on the couch.  
  
He was just about to fall into deep sleep when the front door slamed open, starting him. Getting up, he saw Ganondorf and his bunch were home, lauging about who-knows-what. C. Falcon spotted Shiek, and said "What are you doing home? It's Friday night!" Sheik raised and eyebrow and said "Why do you care?This 'Friday night' stuff is getting old. What so different about friday than any other day?" Ganondorf laghed and said "Friday night is the best night to drink!"  
  
Sheik replied "Drink what?" Ganondorf's friends relpied "BEER!" and walked into the kitchen. Curious, Sheik followed,and he was handed a drink. He drank it down, noting it's taste.He drank another.  
  
And that was the last thing he remembered before waking up.  
  
Sheik woke up with a extremly large headache. He looked around, seeing he was in the living room on the floor. Zelda was standing over him, looking mad. She grabed his by his neck bandages and pulled him up to eye level and said "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!" Looking around, he saw the place was a mess.  
  
Sheik looked back at Zelda and said "Ganondorf gave me a drink! I didn't do anything!" Samus walked up and said "I found Ganon and his freinds. Their all passed out. I also found this" she held up 3 twenty-four packs "In the room." Zelda looked at Sheik and said "What possesed you to take a drink from Ganondorf?!"  
  
Beer is now banned in the smash house. ********~~~~~~~~~********* Well, how was it? please R&R! 


End file.
